1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to media storage containers and, more particularly, to media storage containers adapted to store and display a disc-shaped item of recorded media. Specifically, the invention relates to a media storage container having a holder tray that slides out of a sleeve with the sleeve having a tab configured to engage the disc to hold the disc in the tray if the disc holding hub breaks.
2. Background Information
Various media storage containers are known in the art. Some of the most common storage containers for recorded media are plastic book-like containers having a lid connected to a base with a hinge. The media disc is held by a hub in the base of the container.
Some retailers and customers desire a media storage container manufactured entirely from recycled paper and recyclable paper. In order to serve this market, disc holding trays with disc holding hubs have been molded from recycled paper pulp. These pulp trays are received in a paper sleeve that prevents the tray from falling out of the sleeve. A problem with these pulp trays is that the disc holding hubs tend to break and release the disc.